Skins: The Worst Guys
by shadowmaster7799
Summary: A spinoff of Skins, with original characters based on my life. Each chapter focuses on a different character in Point-Of-View format. Parties, Drugs, and lots of shagging inbound.
1. Justice

Skins: The Worst Guys

_**Episode 1: Justice**_

A fanfiction based on the T.V show "Skins". This is one of my favourite shows, and I thought I would like to recreate it with my own group of friends :)

Disclaimer: I don't own skins

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Mike, i want you to know that this is a terrible idea!"

"Shut up Robert, you don't know what you're talking about."

I suddenly snapped back into consciousness as the bickering between my two friends rang in my ears.

Typical.

That was the one word to describe the usual antics that go on in the LX computer lab at Humber College. Behind me, I heard a group of girls not-so-quietly complaining about us.

"They're always here.. Seriously, why don't they find somewhere else to be loud and obnoxious?" I heard one of the girls whisper. I sighed as i dug my head back into my arms.

"Seriously Robert, for once, i wish you would just support one of my ideas!" My friend Michael shouted, with an irritated voice. I shook my head. Michael Harriott, or Mike, was my friend from high school. Complicated is probably the best way to describe him. We first met in high school, grade 11 wood shop class. If you asked me 4 years ago if I would ever be friends with a guy like him, i probably would have said no.

Beside him, another one of my high school friends, Robert, sat across from him, rubbing his hands together in a diabolical way. Robert Scotland and I first met in grade 9, from a friend who said we looked alike. I thought she was either blind or a racist, because we don't look anything alike, and many other people can support me with that statement.

Robert lived by his motto "don't love these hoes", which speaks for itself I guess. I figured that's what they were arguing about, and chances are I was right.

"Finally awake huh?" A voice beside me said. I glanced sideways to see Derek Flores, feet resting on the table, hands behind his head, grinning at me. I rubbed my eyes and sighed again.

Derek was the ladies man of our little group. Fights, Girls and fun pretty much sums up what his high school experience was like. He's a bit of an intimidating guy, but he has this friendly aura about him, which kind of draws people to him.

"How long have they been at it?" I asked wearily. I was actually surprised I got any sleep with the amount of noise those two were making. Derek chuckled, and Mike spoke up before he could answer.

"Okay Justice, now that you're awake, you have to tell me if you agree with this plan." Mike spoke, clearly excited. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of getting involved with teeny-boppers. We're all almost 20 years old, and I don't think we should have to be afraid of who to talk to anymore."

My mind raced to make sense of what Mike was talking about, still half asleep from my earlier nap. "Okay… And?" I asked slowly and suspiciously. It was a regular thing for me to get worried every time Mike had a plan that involved women.

"I ran into Lia this morning, and she invited me to this party tonight." Mike explained. " . ." He banged the table with every word he said. I could feel the girls behind us glaring at us again.

"And i'm telling him this is a terrible idea!" Robert cut in. "This is Lia we're talking about! Lia Thompson!" I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up at the mention of that name.

Lia Thompson was the princess of our old high school. You know, the kind and friendly one who everybody likes, and the guys completely drool over. What most people didn't know was that beneath that princess shell was darkness. There are many rumours about what happens to guys who date her. I think I heard that she once made a man kill himself. _Poor guy_, I thought for a second, before I quickly paid back attention to the conversation at hand.

Mike grinned. "It'll be okay this time though. Were definitely gonna make this a good time." As he said this, he dug into his pocket and pull out a small ziplock bag with what looked like white pills. My eyes widened.

Our group of friends stared at the bag for what seemed like forever until Derek decided to break the awkward silence. "Is that what i think it is?" He said, as his lips curved into a smile. Mike had a proud look on his face and nodded his head slowly.

Now, i wasn't big on drugs. In fact, I was against them. But who wants to be the buzz kill for what could be an awesome idea? It took awhile for the fact that Mike had a bag of MDMA out in the open to dawn on me. I quickly waved my hands at Mike, signalling him to get rid of the bag, as I eyed the LX lab employee. Mike got the message and shoved the bag back into his pocket.

Robert had a bewildered look on his face. "Mike, how did you manage to get that?" He said, his eyes wide. Mike grinned even wider.

"Don't worry, all that matters is if you're in or out. Are you gonna come have fun tonight, or are you gonna call up Abby?" Mike said eyeing Robert. Those words seemed to be like a dagger in Robert's chest, as he quickly got up, and headed towards the exit. He stopped for a moment, and looked back at us.

"Call me when you Negroes are leaving." Robert said, as he walked out the door. Mike, looked towards me next. I knew that look. That was the signature "its gonna be a gooooood night" look.

"So where exactly is this party? And how are we getting there?" I asked Mike. The one thing my group of friends is known for is our bad planning.

"Who else? Floppy Jay!" Mike said, as he whipped out his cell phone. "Floppy Jay", or Jason Diaz, was the guitarist of my band "Triumph over Diversity". I played bass, while my brother, Jett, played drums. The other guitarist, David Principe, was away for school in Italy, so i guess our band was on a little hiatus.

I laughed. "You really wanna rely on Jason?" As I said this, Mike shook his finger.

"Nuh -uh, none of that. Lexie is gonna be there, so that automatically means that Jay is gonna show up." Mike said, continuing to text.

Lexie, or Alexis Johnson, was Jason's hard core crush, who i heard him talk about on many different occasions. I've never met her before, but according to Jason, she was a Gothic girl, who apparently is his "perfect girl".

"Well then, looks like we're getting turnt tonight!" I said, rather loudly, letting my excitement get the best of me. This time, one of the girls behind us walked up to our table.

_Great, _I thought. _Here comes the "be quiet, i'm trying to study" speech._ To my surprise, the girl seemed a bit nervous, and started fidgeting.

"I heard you guys talking about Lia's party, and i was wondering…" My eyes widened as my brain tried to make sense of what was happening. The girl was actually rather attractive. She was blonde, a thin figure, and had icy blue eyes that distracted me from what she was saying. As i noticed that I was staring, i caught the end of what she was saying.

"...Ride there." I heard her say. Mike leaned back in his chair, and I noticed he was scanning the girl too. I prayed that he heard what the girl said.

"Sure, but how do we know where to pick you up?" Mike asked, cutting me a sharp look. Another one of Mike's looks. This time, it was the "I call dibs on this girl look". The girl smiled.

"Um, do you have a piece of paper?" She turned towards me. I realized I had my binder out in front of me, and quickly scrambled for a piece of paper. I quickly tore a piece out and handed it to her. She bent over to write on the table, and I saw Mike's eyes work their way around her. I shot him a look, as he merely gave a mischievous smile.

The girl finished writing, and handed the piece of paper to Mike. Something inside me twitched. I usually wasn't one to be jealous, but this girl struck a nerve in me.

"Yeah, we'll give you a call when we're coming." Mike smiled at the girl, as she smiled back, and quickly went to rejoin her group of friends. I saw them go close to her to ask her questions, as she giggled and glanced towards our table again.

Mike chuckled as he started to fold the piece of paper.

"Hey!" I whispered loudly to Mike. "Don't just put it away, show me too!" I was anxious to see what was written on the table, or rather, what her name was. Mike shook his head.

"Nuh -uh, she looked at me the entire time. I'll hang on to this." Mike said smugly, as he shoved the paper into his pocket. "You know we definitely have to reach now, right?"

He looked towards Derek and I. Derek shrugged his shoulder, and I pulled out my phone.

"Let me text Jett," I said, as i felt a smile stretch across my face.

Mike looked back at the group of girls, and rubbed his hands together.

"Noice one!" He said in a British accent, as Derek and I gave each other a look. This was gonna be a wild night.

* * *

-SM7799


	2. Jett

Skins: The Worst Guys

Episode 2 :Jett

* * *

_Why am I here?_

That thought couldn't leave my head as I glanced beside me. It was 11:45 am, which meant art history. The teacher stepped out, which usually means that the people in my class lose all sense of respect and gain a sort of ignorance for anything around them.

"je ne peux pas attendre pour vous de venir ici bébé ... Je sais, je suis aussi très excité!"

I clutched my face as I slumped further into my palm. Terry was on the phone with her boyfriend from Montreal. Not only did I have to hear about him in english, but in french too. On my other side, one of my best friends, Kim, was flirting with Colin, the pretty boy of the class. Usually, my only salvation from this love sandwich was Salvador, a good friend of mine who sat in front of me, but even he was busy with a girl in his lap.

I had just thought about going home, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I felt a rush of euphoria as I took it as an opportunity to escape what was going on around me. It was a text from my brother, Justice.

_Party tonight at Lia's. Mike has MDMA.. Wanna reach?_

I read the text over and over, feeling a smile stretch across my face. Kim noticed my smile and reached over to grab my phone.

"Hey, what the hell Kim?" I shouted as I reached for my phone back. Kim evaded my grabs and read the text.

"Jett since when do you do drugs? Wait. Since when does Justice do drugs?" Kim laughed as she handed me my phone back. I thought for a minute. Since when _DID_ he do drugs? Justice was always the type to complain about the rest of us hopping up on drugs.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I shrugged as i put my phone back in my pocket. Just as I did that, my phone vibrated again. I sighed as I pulled up the text. It was from Mike.

_Party tonight. Drugs and bitches. You know we're going right? By the way we're picking this hot bitch up tonight. She was eyeing me all over._

I laughed a bit as I read Mike's text. As I took a last look around me, I realized I had two options: I could wait for our teacher, Cole, to come back in the class, or I could go to the LX lab to see what all the hype was about.

As I was thinking, I saw Salvador lock lips with his girlfriend, and quickly got up. That was all the convincing I needed.

"Jett, where are you going?" Terry and Kim asked me in unison.

"Tell me what I missed, I'm heading to the lab." I said, waving at them. I made sure to sneak past Cole on my way out, and the grin returned to my face. After a crap day like today, a night out with the guys was just what I needed.

* * *

Before I even got in the lab, I heard Mike, Justice and Derek laughing. I had just reached the entrance to the lab, as Derek swung sideways in his chair and raised his arms.

"Jett- star! You're just in time!" Derek shouted, his face bright and excited. I chuckled a bit. Jett-star was a name I didn't mind. After all, a lot of the guys in our group had nicknames. I might as well have one too right?

I took a seat at the table as I felt a hand grab the top of my head and turn it to the left.

"So Jett, you got my text right?" Mike said, speaking fast. I opened my mouth to answer, but Mike continued talking. "Before you say anything, don't ask why I was talking to Lia."

"But I wasn't gonna-" I started. Mike interrupted me again.

"I just ran into her on my way here." Mike said, giving me an assuring look. "Plus she told me she just broke up with Denzel so…" Mike gave a mischievous chuckle and finally let go of my head.

"Hold on Mike, what's your plan?" Derek asked Mike, leaning over the table. "You can't have your cake and eat it too. Are you hopping on Lia, or the chick that just came?"

I looked over at Justice, who shot me a look, raising an eyebrow. We tend to be able to read each other's minds with just looks, but this time, I didn't know what it meant.

Mike raised both of his arms, shrugging. "Why not both?" He snickered, as Justice and Derek burst out laughing.

Derek put his arm around me. "I can see it now, Jett. Tonight is the night that you lose that mimzy!" I laughed as I shook my head. "Mimzy" was a term we came up with that signified that lack of vagina that we were all getting.

"I already talked to floppy Jay, he surprisingly didn't flop this time. Its a sign!" Mike said, as he glanced towards the roof. "But i mean, we all know his motivation for going."

I instantly knew what he was talking about. It must be that new girl that he was talking to.

"Is that Goth chick showing up?" I asked the group, as they all nodded their heads. I shook my head. _Jason is so predictable_, I thought.

"What about the kids, should we bring them too?" Derek asked, swinging his car keys around his finger. "I heard Kim has a whole bottle of Gin."

My mind flashed back to the classroom, where I pictured Terry and Kim doing their respective things, and sighed. "If we must," I said reluctantly. "I mean, Terry isn't about the party scene, but I'm sure Kim would be willing to come. It would be good for her to get away from Colin."

"He still playing with her?" Justice asked as i nodded my head. This would be good for her. Maybe she would meet someone new tonight.

"I'll text her. Not like she has anything else to do." I smiled as i pulled out my phone and sent a text to Kim. As i finished texting her, I noticed that I had a missed call. I shuddered as I felt a chill go down my spine. It was from "Major Mack". I eyed the big red letters that showed the missed call and slowly handed the phone to Mike.

Mike had a grim look on his face. "Oh no…" Mike said as his face clouded.

"What, what happened?" Derek and Justice asked at the same time, as Mike handed them the phone. Their faces soon had the same expression as they pulled the collars of their shirts.

My mind raced. "Major Mack", or, Mackenzie Dawn, was a girl who I hooked up with at another party. Her company was nice, and I decided to talk to her, even after the party, but I heard rumours that she got a boyfriend when I went vacation to Florida last month.

"Do I...Call her back?" I gave the group a worried look. They all shrugged. Nothing quite shook me like the text I got shortly after that. I slowly read the text. It was from Mackenzie. The guys all crowded around me as I started to read the text out loud.

_Hey Jett, I tried calling U. I'm going to this party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Let me know K?_

Things just got grim.

* * *

SM7799


	3. Jay

Skins: The Worst Guys

Episode 3: Jay

* * *

Amber, Lexie, and food.

Those were the three things on my mind as I cruised in my Mazda, with the windows down. Warm weather in Canada was a rare occurrence since November, so I thought, what the hell, might as well take advantage of it. I was just about to pull into my driveway when my phone rang. It was Mike.

I tapped the talk button on my blackberry, expecting the call to show up, but i was disappointed to see nothing was happening. I hit the back of my phone with my palm gently, then gradually got harder.

"Fucking phone…" I cursed under my breath as the call finally connected. "Mike, what's up?" I asked after taking a deep breath,

"JAY! WE NEED YOU TO BE AT HUMBER AT 9 SHARP TO PICK THE NEGROES UP!" Mike's loud voice echoed through the phone. I winced as I held the phone further back from my ear. It took me a second to remember that Lia's party was tonight. I gulped. Lia and I had history. We dated for a month in high school, but it didn't last too long. She cheated on me with a pretty French boy whose hair reminded me of Pepe le Pew.

"...Jay...Jay….JAY!" Mike's shouting suddenly brought me back to reality.

"Yeah Mike, I'm here." I said, fearing that my eardrums would blow. Mike continued on.

"I heard Lexie is gonna be at the party. Going to work Jay? Better make sure she doesn't get scooped-" Mike's voice cut off as I pressed the end call button on my phone. I got out of my car, Amber, and took another deep breath in preparation of walking through my front door. I hadn't even fully opened the front door yet when I felt someone grab me and pull me inside.

"JASOON! LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME TWO HOURS AGO! WAS IT THAT GIRL AGAIN? YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO TO CLASS DID YOU? MIERDA!" The voice of my mother, whom my friends called "mama diaz" replaced the voice of Mike echoing in my head. It was probably about a good twenty minutes before my mother calmed down, and I was allowed to retreat to my room.

I threw my bag in the corner of my room, and flopped on my bed. Was I even up for this party tonight? I wondered if the guys would forgive me if I didn't show up. Just then, I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text from Lexie! I felt giddy as I read the text.

_So how was your day today, ?_

I slowly smiled as the thoughts of being scolded by mama Diaz left my mind. Lexie and I texted back and forth until she finally texted:

_Will I be seeing you at the party tonight?_

I felt my hands getting clammy, as I could barely contain my excitement.

_Is that even a question? I need to get out of this damn house __anyway_

Things were beginning to look up. Mike had drugs, Lexie would be at the party, and we were gonna party until the break of dawn tonight. I was at an all time high until I heard footsteps loudly coming towards my room. I barely had time to curse before mama Diaz burst into my room.

"NO PARTY TONIGHT! YOUR BROTHER TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR PLANS, AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU GETTING DRUNK TONIGHT WHEN YOU HAVE STUDYING TO DO!

There, in a matter of 10 seconds, my hopes and dreams crumbled before me. Not only would I be letting the guys down tonight, my opportunity of spending the night with Lexie was long gone.

I was hit with a slipper, and had my keys taken before she stormed out.

* * *

It was 8:30 pm. My room was dark, and the sounds of the ticking clock filled my room. I could see the white hands of my clock read the time. How sad was it to be foiled by your own brother? _That's the last time I tell him anything, _I thought to myself.

There was half and hour left before the guys were expecting me, and here I was, confined to my room. I buried my face in my pillow as my phone vibrated again. It was a text from Jett.

_Yo, are you on your way? Mike still needs to scoop that chick_

I clutched my phone tightly. I couldn't even respond. How was I going to break it to the guys that the night was ruined? I had just lost all hope when I heard my door crack open. Was mama Diaz back for more? I braced myself for the worst when instead, it was papa Diaz, giving me a warm smile.

"Jason," He said in a soft voice. "I know about your plans, and your mother is right, you SHOULD study…" I buried my face back into my pillow.

"I already heard it from mom, i don't need it from you too." I said in an annoyed voice. "I have to break it to my friends that I can't bring them tonight. Isn't that enough? I'll get started on my studying soon." I breathed out, barely containing my anger.

Suddenly, I heard the jingle of keys. I glanced out of my pillow, and saw papa Diaz dangling the keys to my car in front of me.

"I'm taking your mother out for dinner. We're going to a comedy club that doesn't end until late tonight. But I want you studying alright?!" Papa Diaz said in a voice loud enough for my mom to hear downstairs. After he said this, he winked at me. A huge smile suddenly spread across my face.

20 Minutes later, after my parents had left, I jumped in my car, and let the engine roar as I tore down the street. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"WAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" I bellowed as I raced towards where my friends were waiting.

* * *

SM7799


	4. Mike

**Skins: The Worst Guys**

_**Episode 4: Mike**_

* * *

Where do I start?

Amped?

That's too subtle.

Hype?

Too simple.

No words could describe the sensational, excited feeling that I was experiencing as I stood in the parking lot of Humber College. It became a habit for me to reach inside my pocket, and rub the phone number I got from that girl between my index finger and my thumb. Soon, Jay would arrive and bring us to Lia Thompson's party. Not only that, but there would be an extremely attractive woman riding in the car with us. I couldn't take the chance of being the "scrub" and sitting in the passenger seat this time. That would leave Justice or Jett able to charm her.

No.

This was my night. And I'll be damned before I let it start with one of those negroes taking the girl I had a plan for. I had already given her a call, and she said she was on her way to our meeting spot.

"Mike would you stop playing with that?" I heard Jett say. Barely even knowing what he was talking about, I turned to him.

"Look at this guy, smiling. I think you're a bit TOO hyped." Justice said, shaking his head. I hadn't even known it, but I noticed I had a huge smile spread across my face. The weird thing was that I couldn't do anything about it. Thats when an idea popped into my head. It was time to start the night.

"Alright guys, lets get this started!" I said, digging into my other pocket. I remembered that I had a capsule of weed in there. I was planning to save it for when we got to the party, but we had time to spare while waited for Jason.

I saw Jett's eyes widen with delight while Justice sighed.

"You got any skins Jett?" I asked. Jett laughed.

"You WOULD use a line from that show now, wouldn't you?" He said, taking out rolling papers from his pocket. I took the papers hastily, and took a seat on the curb to roll the weed. I actually had never done this before. I guess I looked like I was struggling, because I heard a voice call me out on it.

"You need help with that?" I heard the voice say. It was a girl's voice. More importantly, it was a _familiar _girl's voice. I looked up slowly, only to see the girl of the night standing ahead of me. The only difference was, this time, she was spruced up. She wore a black belly top, and blue capris. Her blonde hair was straightened, and I swear to God she was sparkling. I scanned my brain for something clever to say.

"Only if you take a hit with us." I said, feeling the grin come back on to my face. The girl smiled, and sat down beside me, reaching for the rolling papers and weed. As she was rolling it, she looked so professional, that now I knew I must have looked dumb trying to do it before. As she licked the paper, she would glance at me, her smile still showing. This girl wanted me. Bad. I could feel it.

Finally, she was done. Before she could say another word, I whipped out my lighter and handed it to her. She gave me an admiring look, and lit up the spliff. She motioned for me to come closer. It only took a second for me to understand what she was motioning for. We both cupped our hands around the spliff, and I started to inhale. I felt the rush of the heat and smoke flowing down my throat, as i took a deep breath and held it there. Eventually, I blew the smoke to the side, where I noticed Jett and Justice's jaw wide open, looking in awe.

"This is some high quality shit!" The girl said, passing the spliff to Jett.

"I only get the best," I said, getting a kick out of my friend's shocked faces. "Hope you're ready to get totally, totally fucked tonight." I said to the girl, accidentally letting my terrible british accent slip out again. The girl laughed. Was she actually impressed? Looks like my techniques were working.

We sat for a few more minutes talking, exchanging the spliff amongst each other when I noticed that it was already almost 9, and there was no word from Jay. Then again, I wasn't really surprised.

"So when is your friend getting here?" The girl asked, clearly anxious. There were many things that could ruin my night. The guys bringing up the past, David showing up where I least expect him, and even losing in _Marvel Vs. Capcom 3_, but nothing would ruin my night more than Jay flopping tonight. There was too much at stake.

I pulled out my phone to call Jay, when i started to notice the effects of the spliff kicking in. I slowly started to phase out the incoming disappointment, and instead have faith in my dear friend.

Wait.

Dear friend? I was definitely fucked. Luckily, before i started my internal conflict, I heard the screech of tires rip down the parking lot to where we were waiting. I heard Jay's voice shout:

"YOU NIGGAS READY TO GET FUCKED UP TONIGHT!?"

I cheered, along with Jett and Justice, as we ran towards Jett's car. The girl followed behind us, catching Jay's eye. I gave Jay a warning look, as he gave me a devilish smile.

"So who's this?" Jay asked, getting out of the car to greet us. The girl smiled and went to go shake Jay's hand.

"I'm Heidi, nice to meet you!" The girl said. "Thanks for giving me a ride". Jay shook his head.

"No problem, the more the merrier… As long as you're willing to pitch for gas." Jay's smile stretched even wider. We all laughed for a bit, which got gradually slower and quieter as we realized he wasn't joking.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Jay, really?" I said, not feeling impressed at all.

"Sorry man, my tanks running on empty, and plus i'm DD'ing for the night so…" Jay said slowly. Something inside me flinched as I, along with Jett and Justice reached for our wallets and pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

"Thanks guys!" Jay said, giving his signature grin.

"Fuck off, Jay." We all said in unison.

* * *

Finally, it was the time for my plan to go into action. The guys already knew that I always fought for the front seat, but this time, things would have to change. I quickly darted for the back seat, which Justice had just opened.

"What the hell, Mike? I thought you wanted to be the scrub?" Justice asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, man. This time, I'll let you have your leg room at the front for your tall ass." I said, motioning for him to sit in the front. He gave me a suspicious look, as he moved for the front seat. Now nothing was in my way.

As we packed into the car, Jett's phone rang. He looked at who was calling, quickly shoving the phone back into his pocket. We all knew who it was.

"Jett, why don't you just tell her you're not about it?" Justice asked, looking back towards him. Jett shrugged.

"Because I know I'm gonna be bitched at by Tayler if I do." Jett said, annoyed.

Tayler was a classmate of Jett's who just happened to be Major Mack's best friend. She often partied with us, and it was her who hooked the two of them up in the first place.

I noticed that Heidi was confused by what we were talking about, so I decided to change the subject by breaking out my secret weapon. I once again pulled out my bag of MDMA pills, and flashed them to Heidi. By the look on her face, i could tell she was about it.

"How hard do you guys party?" She asked, clearly impressed. Without saying a word, we all smiled, as I plugged my Ipad into the car's speaker system. I turned it to Childish Gambino's _The Worst Guys_, as Jason sped us down the road to the party.

"Jay, mind if I light another spliff, yeah?" I said, as Jay, bumping his head to the music nodded his head in between. I pulled out another "Heidi certified" spliff, as the music echoed in my head. Soon, I lost all control of my head, as it bumped to the rhythm of the music on it's own.

About 10 minutes later, we had finally reached Lia's house. Somehow, the music coming from the house managed to overpower the music that we were blasting in the car. Through the windows, I could see girls dancing, guys taking shots, and people smoking both inside and outside the house. Finally it was time.

"Okay guys, are you ready for this?" I asked, barely containing my excitement. I handed MDMA to each one of my friends, minus Jay, as we took a deep breath and popped the pills into our mouths.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**-SM77**


End file.
